


Fun With Metaphors

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, It's Lupus, Short & Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House confuses his team with a metaphor during a differential diagnosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Metaphors

~ Fun With Metaphors ~

"What's red and smells like blue paint?" House asked.

 _Oh, great. Another metaphor that we won't be able to figure out what it means_.

The team waited, but House didn't go on to explain.

After a painful silence, Kutner put forth hesitantly, "...red paint?"

"Yes!" House said, apparently pleased that someone had managed to answer the trick question correctly.

"So, the patient has... red paint?" Taub asked, confused and apparently unable to get past the metaphor.

"We've been looking for  _something red that smells like blue paint_ , when the so-simple-it-should-have-been-obvious answer was  _red paint_  all along!"

"Ok," Taub said, still sounding confused. "Metaphor aside, does that mean you've figured out what the patient has?"

"He has lupus."

"It's never lupus."

"Which is why we were looking for things that  _weren't_  lupus, hence the red paint metaphor... Now, go treat the patient for lupus."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't make up the "what's red and smells like blue paint?" joke. It's one of those trick questions that you know is a trick question but still feel stupid when you hear the answer...


End file.
